


faded from the winter sansa/sandor

by sansa_sandor_shipper



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, romance sansa/sandor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 11:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3409238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansa_sandor_shipper/pseuds/sansa_sandor_shipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had come to Sansa in the darkness as green fire filled the sky. He took a song and a kiss, and left me nothing but a bloody cloak.</p><p> </p><p>So I recreated a song by iron and wine called faded from the winter, to Sansan. I adore the song and there's a link below to the song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	faded from the winter sansa/sandor

**Author's Note:**

> Please check me out on fanfiction.net at sansa.sandor.shipper
> 
> Picture belongs to rightful deviantart artist

**_Daddy's ghost behind you,_ **

**_A dog was sleeping beside you,_ **

**_You're broken and shattered,_ **

**_Because he wouldn't stay with you._ **

**_It was at the green battle that you parted,_ **

**_You knew he wouldn't hurt you,_ **

**_He said "Little Bird don't scream",_ **

**_But you wouldn't because you loved him,_ **

**_And now you cry all night,_ **

**_Wrapped in his white cloak in winter._ **

 

[Faded from the winter audio](https://m.youtube.com/?#/watch?v=-xORf6opWlY)

 

 

**_ _ **


End file.
